This is a story about July
by Najendah
Summary: El verano ha llegado y con él, en su tercer año, Sawamura Eijun ha de experimentar cosas que jamás antes habría imaginado.
1. Triángulo

**This is a story about July.**

 **Capítulo primero.**

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Miyuki Kazuya se había graduado, abandonando Seidou con una sonrisa en el rostro y palabras de aliento para todo el equipo. Muchos aplaudieron, otros prometieron que no lo defraudarían, que se convertirían en los campeones nacionales, y otros más lloraron, pero nadie más que Sawamura. Juntos habían formado una batería que había derrotado a oponentes muy fuertes y, ahora que estarían separados el uno del otro, Okumura Koushuu se encargaría de intentar sacar el máximo potencial del pitcher en los partidos. Todos creían que, ahora que Miyuki se había marchado, sería imposible que llegaran al nivel de antes. Sin embargo, Okumura había demostrado ser un catcher más que capacitado, y juntos consiguieron victorias que permanecerían marcadas en la historia de Seidou.

Así, Junio llegó a su fin tan pronto como llegó.

Sawamura Eijun, sin embargo, aún no se había percatado de ello. Se encontraba tan centrado en mejorar sus lanzamientos para ser cada vez un mejor pitcher y conseguir beca en alguna universidad, que había olvidado que pronto se acercaría el entrenamiento infernal de verano, por lo que cuando Haruichi se lo recordó, la expresión que puso hizo reír a todo el equipo. Aún cuando ya estaba en tercer año, y portaba el número de la estrella del equipo en su espalda, aquella actitud infantil y que muchos consideraban como "molesta" continuaba siendo una de sus principales características. Así, viéndolo detenidamente, parecía que, si bien había crecido como pitcher, jamás dejaría de ser aquél que, con sus gritos, animaba o avergonzaba al equipo fuese la situación que fuese.

La mayoría del tiempo que se encontraban entrenando, Okumura y Eijun se dedicaban a practicar lanzamientos. Okumura intentaba hacer todo lo posible por alcanzar el nivel de Miyuki... No, en realidad intentaba sobrepasarlo, ser mejor catcher que Miyuki había sido. Sin embargo, para su frustración, Eijun constantemente lo recordaba como la persona gracias a la cual había decidido ir a Seidou. Okumura entonces apretaba sus puños y dientes, y a veces incluso golpeaba la pared ante los sorprendidos ojos de Seto, quien intentaba inmediatamente de calmarlo un poco. Su amigo generalmente era un persona tranquila, y existían muy pocas cosas que conseguían alterarlo, pero suponía que el hecho de que Sawamura no consiguiera sacarse a Miyuki de la cabeza era una de esas pocas cosas.

Seto sabía que Okumura había desarrollado ciertos sentimientos hacia su senpai, pero cada vez que intentaba tocar el tema, Okumura desviaba rápidamente la conversación dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. No resultaba tan fácil extraer emociones de ese chico, y eso a veces podía resultar frustrante, pero algo que Seto sí podía confirmar era que Sawamura había sido la primera persona en ganarse la atención de Okumura al cien por ciento, algo que ni siquiera había logrado Furuya. ¿Sería acaso por lo impredecible que resultaba ser? Bueno, no era como si todos los pitchers fueran especialmente predecibles, pero Sawamura llegaba a un nivel completamente diferente. Por eso, sabía Seto, intentaba pasar el tiempo con su senpai el mayor tiempo posible.

— ¿Cómo ha estado ese lanzamiento? ¡Se ha sentido muy bien en mis dedos!

— Senpai... Eso ha sido Bola.

— ¿¡CÓMO!? ¿Estás completamente seguro de eso?

— . . .

Seto entonces sonreía desde su posición antes que le llamaran la atención. Él mejor que nadie sabía que Okumura estaba divirtiéndose, y eso era importante, realmente importante.

Luego del entrenamiento usual, los jugadores se retiraban a las duchas, aunque algunos optaban por permanecer un tiempo más corriendo, y una de esas personas era Eijun, quien iba acompañado generalmente de Furuya, el cual estaba resentido desde la ocasión en la cual le quitaron el número de la estrella para dársela a Sawamura. Aunque siempre comenzaban con un trote ligero, siempre acababan por convertir eso en una carrera. A veces se les unían los más nuevos pitchers, quienes contemplaban nerviosos el furioso combate entre Furuya y Sawamura. Seguían así hasta que el entrenador Kataoka debía hacer acto de presencia y obligarlos a ir a las duchas, y entonces la paz retornaba tan pronto como ambos decidían retirarse del lugar.

Luego de tomar una ducha, Sawamura se dirigía a su habitación, y lo primero que hacía era enviar un mensaje a Miyuki con una sonrisa en los labios, relatando todo lo que había hecho en el día. Muchas veces Miyuki no respondía nada, pero cuando lo hacía, a veces lo reprochaba un poco.

 _«¿No crees que es injusto que me cuentes esas cosas? ¿Sabes lo que mucho que me gustaría estar allí ahora mismo? Hombre, no seas tan cruel conmigo.»_

Entonces Eijun reía un poco y respondía inmediatamente con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Para quien no era justo era para Eijun, quien anhelaba con fuerza poder estar en esos instantes junto a él, hablar directamente con él, expresarle con palabras lo mucho que lo extrañaba (Aunque probablemente no lo haría de todas formas porque lo encontraría vergonzoso), sentir su brazo pasando sobre sus hombros y atrayéndolo. Escuchar sus bromas, aunque crueles. No podía describir lo mucho que deseaba poder estar con Miyuki Kazuya en esos instantes.

Ese primer día de Julio, sin embargo, a Sawamura le sorprendió ver que Miyuki había enviado un mensaje primero, algo completamente inusual. Sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba, y que sus manos comenzaba a temblar a causa de los nervios, abrió el mensaje y lo leyó todo con la rapidez de un chita. En esos instantes su kouhai de primer año irrumpió en la habitación riendo junto a otro compañero al que había invitado a jugar videojuegos, pero se quedó de piedra al escuchar cómo el teléfono móvil de Sawamura caía de sus manos y se estrellaba sobre el suelo con un sonido sordo.

— ¿Sawamura-senpai? ¿Qué sucede?

Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de Eijun, ni siquiera un monosílabo, lo cual era bastante extraño en él.

« _He comenzado a salir con Mei_ »


	2. Miyuki y Mei

**Miyuki Kazuya**.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que se había graduado de Seidou, pero él aún recordaba con cariño la batería que entre él y Eijun habían formado tantas ocasiones. Ese molesto pitcher un año menor que él siempre le había provocado curiosidad, y cuando creía haber conocido todo de él, éste nuevamente llegaba con una sorpresa distinta que incrementaba su interés en él. Debía decir que estaba completamente embobado por ese chiquillo molesto y gritón que siempre, desde que se había graduado, intercambiaba mensajes con él (Si por intercambiar podrías llamar al hecho de responder uno o dos mensajes cada diez que recibía) relatando todo lo que sucedía en Seidou. Acerca de su vida cotidiana, acerca de sus lanzamientos, acerca de cómo extrañaba formar una batería con él y recibir sus indicaciones. Miyuki apretaba entonces los labios y se quejaba por lo bajo ¿Por qué ese niño tenía que ser tan cruel? ¿Qué no se percataba de que estaba deseoso por retornar a esos días en los que estaban juntos? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo loco que estaba por él? Pero conociendo lo idiota que era Eijun, era muy probable que éste jamás notara los sentimientos del catcher hacia él.

Lo cual frustraba a Miyuki.

Ahora que estaba en la universidad, su vida había cambiado por completo. Ya casi no tenía tiempo libre a causa de los estudios, y el poco que conseguía, lo gastaba en béisbol. Así, entre juego y juego, acabó encontrándose con Narumiya Mei, ese enemigo que tanto los había hecho temblar en varias ocasiones, siempre con la idea de que ellos jamás serían capaces de alcanzarlo. Miyuki lo encontró practicando lanzamientos junto a otro estudiante al que no reconoció, y lejos de Carlos, Shirakawa y el resto. La sorpresa que este encuentro fortuito no pudo ser reemplazada por absolutamente nada. Se encontraba completamente paralizado ante la idea de reencontrarse con su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Antes que pudiera salir huyendo, sin embargo, Mei alcanzó a verlo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Kazuya! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Miyuki forzó una sonrisa " _Eso es lo que **yo** debería estar preguntando_ " pensó llevándose la mano a la nuca para frotársela.

— « _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_ » ¿Qué clase de saludo es ése? —Miyuki rió y se acercó un poco más. Aunque no estaba atrapando los lanzamientos de Mei, podía comprobar solo con verlo que estaba en plena forma. Recordó instantáneamente la manera en la cual lo derrotaron en su último partido, las lágrimas amargas que habían caído de los ojos del "Príncipe de Tokyo", su grito colérico hacia el cielo mientras él mismo y Eijun intercambiaban un efusivo abrazo—. Ha pasado tiempo, Mei.

Éste sonrió, aunque en sus ojos se podía apreciar llamas de furia, lo cual confirmaba a Miyuki que no había olvidado ese último partido.

— Realmente es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Kazuya. ¿Estás de paso? —inquirió Mei lanzando la bola al otro chico, el cual la atrapó sin ningún problema. Miyuki sintió un cosquilleo en los dedos, deseando poder atrapar esos lanzamientos como un catcher y descubrir qué tanto había mejorado en los últimos meses. Pero no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a responder a la pregunta del otro.

— No. De hecho, estudio aquí.

Mei dejó de concentrarse en los lanzamientos y lo contempló con auténtica sorpresa.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que estudias?

— Derecho.

Mei soltó una carcajada que dejó consternado a Miyuki, quien enarcó una ceja y se preguntó qué encontraba tan gracioso al hecho de que él mismo estaba estudiando para ser un abogado.

— ¿Tú de abogado? ¡Eso quiero verlo! Nunca imaginé que estudiarías _algo_ en la universidad. Pensé que jugarías directamente en las grandes ligas, porque seguro que como campeón nacional te habrá llovido solicitudes de ingreso.

Miyuki sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— Supongo que primero me gustaría tener un título universitario. Ya sabes: Por si todo falla —Mei volvió a atrapar la bola que le lanzó el otro chico, y no dijo absolutamente nada—. ¿Estás solo? ¿No has traído contigo a Carlos y el resto?

— Cada quien fue por su cuenta —respondió Mei secamente, lo cual indicó a Miyuki que se trataba de un asunto algo delicado para él. " _Probablemente discutieron_ " pensó Miyuki contemplando el rostro de su viejo compañero de equipo. Permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes mientras el chico desconocido y Mei se lanzaban la bola el uno al otro. Miyuki no supo qué más decir, así que supuso que despedirse sería lo mejor, pero antes que pudiera abrir la boca para soltar alguna palabra, Mei agregó con una sonrisa que iluminó todo su rostro—: Encontrarte aquí ha de ser obra del destino ¿No lo crees?

Miyuki parpadeó consternado, pero Mei no agregó más. Simplemente se intercambiaron las miradas, y entonces Miyuki contempló que nacía algo en él, algo que no podía explicar.

* * *

El tiempo pasó volando, y él y Mei comenzaron a pasar más tiempo juntos. A veces Miyuki atrapaba los lanzamientos de Mei, y cada vez que lo hacía, se sentía completo. Los lanzamientos de Mei eran únicos, eso podía asegurarlo, y estaba más feliz que nunca por esa extraña coincidencia que los había vuelto a unir como una batería. Mei se volvía cada vez más radiante, y entre ellos dos volvió a fortificarse ese lazo que alguna vez habían tenido como compañeros. Miyuki odiaba admitirlo, pero lo había extrañado, lo había extrañado más que nadie.

Entonces llegó julio e impulsado por una extraña ola de confianza, Mei acabó confesando sus sentimientos por Miyuki, y éste los aceptó antes de tan siquiera pensar en los propios. Fue así como Miyuki comenzó con su primer noviazgo, algo que él jamás creyó que podría alcanzar. Y cuando Mei sonrió, se percató de que no había tomado la decisión equivocada. Por eso es que tomó el teléfono móvil y se lo comunicó a la primera persona que pasó por su mente en esos instantes: Eijun.

Pero no llegó respuesta.

Miyuki se sintió extrañamente irritado, como si realmente hubiera esperado que Eijun reaccionara de algún modo a sus palabras. ¿Se pondría celoso? preguntó, y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se sentía genuinamente atraído por esa idea aunque no deseara admitirlo. No obstante, a partir de ese día no recibió ningún otro mensaje en forma de respuesta a sus propias palabras, y en el pecho sintió a Eijun alejarse de él, algo que produjo que su corazón se encogiera un poco.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Mei acercándose a él con una expresión de preocupación—. Luces algo pálido.

— Oh, no es nada —Miyuki se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Mei, entrelazando sus dedos—. Debe ser por el calor.

— ¿Estás seguro?

Miyuki no respondió de inmediato. En lugar de eso se inclinó y atrapó los labios de su novio con los propios, lo cual pareció tener un efecto positivo en el rubio.

— Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida.


	3. Beso

**Sawamura Eijun.**

Todavía no sabía cómo responder el maldito mensaje, así que a veces se pasaba horas contemplándolo hasta que sus ojos se pusieran vidriosos. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Miyuki lo había enviado, pero no hallaba las palabras exactas para darle un "Felicitaciones", y cada vez que trataba de responder se imaginaba a Narumiya y Miyuki besándose, algo que hacía hervir su sangre. Eijun se sentía despechado, deshecho, y como si hubiera sido engañado toda su vida. Fue un idiota al creer que Miyuki podría tener algún tipo de interés en él. Fue demasiado iluso al pensar que cuando él mismo se graduara, podría pasar sus días junto a Miyuki otra vez como en los viejos tiempos. Porque sí, él había querido ir a la universidad en lugar de meterse directamente a las grandes ligas, pero luego de recibir una decepción de tamaño colosal como esa, ya ni siquiera estaba seguro acerca de sus ganas de cumplir con ese caprichoso deseo.

A consecuencia de todos esos pensamientos, sus lanzamientos se volvieron más flojos e inconsistentes durante el torneo que los llevaría a las nacionales ese año, al punto que Kataoka debió cambiarlo en el transcurso de tres entradas por Furuya, quien, al tercer día, no dudó en ofrecer su veredicto respecto a esa situación:

— Si jugarás de esta forma —dijo un día al cruzarse con él—, será mejor que me devuelvas mi número.

Eijun quedó paralizado recordando esos días en los que había vivido bajo la sombra de Furuya, quien un centenar de ocasiones había demostrado que también era un rival digno de portar el número uno en la espalda. No quería retornar a esos días, por supuesto que no, pero ¿Cómo hacer que su mente funcione y sus lanzamientos recuperen su forma natural? El calor abrasador de julio no ayudaba a aclarar sus pensamientos, y creyó que estaba perdido, completamente perdido. Ni siquiera se había percatado de las miradas preocupadas de sus compañeros quienes comenzaron a sospechar que definitivamente algo había sucedido con él, pero la interrogante permanecía firme en el aire: ¿Qué exactamente?

Más que nadie, Eijun sabía que debía dejar sus sentimientos por Miyuki a un lado, ponerse de pie, y continuar adelante. Aunque se sentía molesto de haber perdido contra Mei...

Pero es que ¿Desde qué momento Miyuki Kazuya pertenecía a alguien? Se sentía egoísta por pensar que había sido suyo, y al creer que no se atrevería a poner sus ojos en nadie más que él cuando quizás, desde el principio, el catcher no lo había visto más que como un amigo, un kouhai, un compañero de equipo. El puño de Eijun fue a estrellarse contra la pared mientras asimilaba esas verdades que dolían casi tanto como limón en una herida, y varios integrantes del equipo voltearon a verlo preguntándose qué estaría sucediendo con él. Kataoka no hizo más que continuar viendo al frente, observando con claridad la manera en la cual Furuya ponchaba a tres bateadores.

* * *

Pidió a Haruichi que se adelantara mientras él continuaba trotando pues necesitaba un poco de ejercicio para gastar todas las energías que no fue capaz de emplear en los partidos. Al sentir una presencia trotando tras él, pensó que Furuya nuevamente se había empeñado en competir contra él, pero al girarse vio que la persona que estaba ahí no era otra más que Okumura Koushuu, catcher titular que se apropió del número que había ostentado Miyuki cuando todavía se encontraba en Seidou.

— ¡Okumura!

Aunque era mucho más tranquilo que Miyuki, Okumura era un catcher bastante habilidoso con un espíritu competitivo infranqueable. Eijun recordaba que durante el primer año del chico los dos no se habían llevado muy bien, pero poco a poco fueron construyendo una mejor relación hasta que, ahora, Eijun podía admitir que le caía bastante bien. Okumura incluso era su catcher asignado mientras que Kaoru trabajaba junto a Furuya.

— Sawamura-senpai —el menor aceleró un poco hasta llegar a la altura de Eijun—. ¿Sucede algo? Usted no está lanzando como acostumbra.

Eijun no dijo nada de inmediato, solo apretó los labios y contempló hacia el frente mientras continuaba trotando. No quería decir nada pero si no hablaba, sabía que eso continuaría afectándolo por más tiempo, fue por eso que abrió la boca para hablar pero en lugar de que una palabra brotara, una carcajada fluyó en su lugar.

— ¡No te preocupes! Es solo que el calor está afectándome más de lo que imaginé —Una excusa pobre, pero excusa a fin de cuentas—. ¡Pero estoy seguro de que mañana volveré a ser el mismo de siempre! ¡Ya lo verás!

Eijun rió y para su sorpresa, Okumura se detuvo, y lo detuvo a él también sosteniendo su brazo con la mirada gacha.

— Sawamura-senpai, sucedió algo con Miyuki-san ¿Verdad? —La sangre de Eijun se congeló al instante. ¿Cómo...?—. Usualmente, usted se envía mensajes con él, así que por eso usted siempre se ve feliz. Pero para ser sincero, esto no me gusta, y tampoco me gusta que usted preste tanta atención en él —¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba diciendo Okumura?—. Por favor, Sawamura-senpai... Estoy aquí, es a mí a quien usted debe mirar.

Eijun abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y contempló los ojos verdes de Okumura fijos en los de él. Podía admitir que no estaba seguro acerca de qué estaba sucediendo, él... No lo entendía para nada, o quizás no quería entender. Okumura estaba... ¿Confesándose? Eijun giró el rostro al pensar que era la primera vez que alguien confesaba sus sentimientos por él. Nadie nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera Miyuki.

Apretó los puños al pensar en él.

— Sawamura-senpai —llamó Okumura al percatarse de que algo estaba ocurriendo, y tan pronto como Eijun giró el rostro, Okumura apretó con firmeza sus labios contra los del pitcher, siendo la luna el único testigo en aquella calurosa noche de julio.


End file.
